The Defeaning Sensuality that was so defeaning
by Let Me Serenade You 59
Summary: "Oh what are you doing Brock? Your hands don't belong there! I am just an egg I am not supposed to have those holes yet" Then waking up from his sweat fueled coma Brock realized something... yeah that;s right you like that? Rated M for Sensual


You: Chapter 235 The Day of Deafening lovely deafening brockly defiance that was deafening

"Why hello there togepei" Said brock in a very sultry tone did I mention it was sensual. Togepi nodded in response to all of of brocks very sensual questions and condolences. But then remembering Togepi can't speak brock grew heart broken at the sight of his beady little demon egg eyes. At the same time very aroused strangely feeling buldges in his ankles the like s of which have never been felt before so sensually. "I know you can't understand me togepi but ever since we left that cruel ash and bitch whore slut misty our lives have been so much more sensual". Togepi bounced in reply very sensually. He hopped up onto Brock's backpack that he stole from that whore bitch slut misty. He loved the very sensual valoure covered insides of the pack. That juice skank misty never let him ride in the backpack since togepi hatched. Like all of the sudden she had some sort of post partem depression Togepi's eyes just screamed "women am I right?".  
Heading down route 69 brock couldn't wait to hit pewter city so he can oh so sensually dip himself and togepi into the charmander hotsprings. As they rode he entrapped togepi with his very sensual tales of what would happen there in that very sensual hotspring. He spoke of how both he and Togepi would get so hardboiled they will be served for a very sensual lunch. Being so sensual made brock swell up with tons of sensual emotion. So much sensual emotion that he couldn't see which caused him to bump into a leather clad spearrow biker. He has like a spearow on his jacket and such. And the spearow jacket guy went off on Brock who was sweating from all the sensuality. And he was like "Dude why the heck are you sweating and whats that in your pocket and why the hell are you wearing short shorts and you have an egg sweating in your backpack". And Brock parched from all the hot sensual sweating he couldn't talk made a loud gasping noise remenesant of two lapras making love very sensual love. Then all of the sudden like a fire out of hell Brock made a loud screeching noise. The likes of which the biker had never heard so sensual. This time it was like two ponyatas making love by the very sensual fire. And the biker not used to hearing such sensual sounds from a man and an egg recoiled in not so sensual fear.  
So to protect himself spearow jacket guy sent out a leather clad metapod. It's angry gaze penetrated the sensual depths of Brock' s soul. Not being able to contain his very sensual pain Brock demanded Togepi go out there and very sensually kick metapod's ass. "Hey there Togepi, fight through the sweat and Vaseline and get out there and win me some badges because someone around here has to pay for ALL OF THIS LUBRICANT". Togepi hopped onto the concrete trail and made eye contact with that metapod. And then something spectacular happened and the spearow guy said "Metapod use hyperbeam" and Metapod looking confused fell to the ground trying to forcefully squeeze a hyperbeam out. Brock then seized this chance of confusion and screamed "Togepi use a very sensual Harden!" Togepi then screamed like a banshee out of a walmart and lunged at Metapod. Thrusting his little nub arms against metapod's hard exterior togepi began to use Harden very sensually. But then feeling the strain of the metapod , the leather, Brock, the sun and the spearow clad biker it became too much. Togepi fainted and fell into a very sensual coma that was so freaking sensual.  
Broke realizing the dire nature of the situation bounced up and demanded that the spearow dude take Togepi to the very sensual pokemon center. "DUDE WE GOTTA HURRY" Brock sensually demanded in indignation "I love that togepi like a sister we gotta get her out or do you want to be like that yankee circle jerk mistee and just leave him to die out here on the cold hard streets of LA like he's always wanted to do, albeit with less men". Confused and still wondering about the shorts the sparrow guy hopped onto his Harley grabbed onto his beeper and beeped his bros. Then reved up and strapped metapod to his undercarriage and sped off to the nearest pokemon center. Now it may have been the wind of the strange spiky haired brown man on the back masturbating but spearow guy had a revelation. He had no idea what the heck was going on. So he pulled his bike over and said very angrily "Dude what the heck are you doing this is new paint you cant put your stuff all over that it isn't cool". Then brock gave him the most sensual look he's ever seen in his entire very non sensual life. And brock just looked into his eyes and said "In the next forty minutes we are going to get seventy kinds of weird and I am going to show you the other side of the rainbow". And before he could say no brock already had him in a very sensual fullnelson headlock screaming out the names of all of his patron saints. Thirty five minutes of very sensual thrusting later brock slowly reached into his sack past the passed out sticky covered togepi to reach his swollen pokeballs to continue. But then he realized that spearow guy might be dead from all of the sensual hot sensuality that had just come in a hot sensual storm. And then faster than you can say that candy mountain nugget bitch mistee is stealing my bike Nurse Jenny showed up and in a violent storm of auto arousal, Togepi temporarily popped out of his sensual coma. Brock still holding the sweaty drive shaft of spearow dude's "bike" stared into her eyes and yelled…. "SINCLAIR"


End file.
